


Runaway.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [22]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bonded Blades, Gen, Kirins Resistance, Mysterious Gun Shot Noises, wonder who that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: It's after the storm and Ronin has gone to hide.





	Runaway.

Ronin wakes up somewhere in a forest. With him is only his glaive, gun and some clothes. He blinks his eyes several times as he wakes up and then he remembers what happened that night. Instantly he gets up and tears off his clothes and quickly puts on something new. He was going to burn that outfit.

The crimson gi with the mark of a kitsune was instantly ripped apart. Ronin tearing and shredding it until it was barely its former self. Cuts were formed quickly, his bare hands ripping with a renewed fervor. Every shred of hate and loss and losing himself in spirit was placed into that destruction. He stops finally to breathe.

Wu! That fucker! His influence wracked through the lands of Ninjago, Ronin was going to die. Written off as a traitor for trying to protect himself. In turn, becoming nothing again. Where was he to go now though. Hibiki’s place? Stiix? He didn’t know.

**_Hey kid, pretty boring thoughts you have there._ ** A sudden thought cuts through him like a knife and he shouts in surprise, falling backwards in a heap.

“Who's there?” **_It’s just me. Coyote!_** The thoughts are new and don’t speak to him in a way he’s naturally used to. “Coyote?” **_Yup! Spot on, kid._**  
Ronin shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. He’s going mad, isn’t he? **_You’re not. I helped changed you. That’s all._** “Changed me? Do I want to know at all...” **_You don’t remember… Do you?_**  
“Remember what?” Ronin snaps to the thoughts as he starts to move forward again. To get to some place that isn’t the present. A jarring cackle fills his ears and he almost stumbles forward in pain. “Fuck- FUCK!” 

He ends up falling backward, avoiding gun shots in his previous place.  **_And right into his trap._ ** He laid on the ground, avoiding the fire raining above him.  _ Whose trap? _ He thinks to the other thought. Ronin knows it's not his own. Coyote’s is more like coarse gravel, more darker. But then also sharper and more high pitched.

Coyote merely cackles again bringing pain to Ronin’s ears.  **_Your old master. He’s still here after all._ ** And suddenly, he can’t breathe. Moments upon moments of being with Wu come crashing down on him and he’s stuck.  **_Mooove kid! Are you trying to die now? After I just saved you?_ ** He doesn’t speak, nor bite back. But he blinks to see a man over him.

It’s the same black cloaked man from before. And he moves quickly, grabbing Ronin’s hand and pulling him up. He runs, past the fire and past the trees into a clearing.  _ What? How did he-  _ He’s pulled from his thoughts when the man brings out a silver dagger. The same shade and color of the gun.

“Be quiet, I don’t want to explain now. Something’s wrong.” Ronin just narrows his eyes. “And what’s-” he couldn’t even finish before the dagger is at his throat and both the man and the dagger speak in unison.

“ **_Do you want your brother back or not?_ ** ” They threaten at once and Ronin surrenders. 

“You just using him as a bargaining tool, the Preeminent did that too.” The man sighs, a harsh whistling sound heard and the winds grow stronger. Growling at once at Ronin making his mousey brown hair whip back and forth into his eyes. By now, he can see the man has a sharp purple eye color, glowing even.  _ Was he a nindroid? It didn’t feel like he was. _ Something felt different after all. “ **_I need you here for something. But we have to go._ ** ”

Coyote was quiet during the conversation but now, the gun is cackling again. And Ronin is forced to cover his ears, he could almost feel the blood. He doesn’t even see the rest of the transformation with the man and the dagger because by now, The unknown man has on him a shadowy pair of wings and a forced silence around him. The whistling luckily has finally started to fade.

Both of them are quiet in the end, Ronin trying to figure him out and the man attempting to break his shields. Neither were successful. So the man takes off his hood and it’s- It’s someone Ronin knows.

“Crow? Shade?”  **_Don’t act so surprised. He saved you just as I did._ ** Shade brings a hand up to make Ronin hush and he does. “ **_Yes, it’s me. And you’re still close to His location. You need to get out now._ ** ”

“Okay okay. Just take me there then. Why are we standing then?” That silences everyone and then Ronin is grabbed again but taken instead upward. He very much screams in shock and fear. “FUCKING WARN A MAN NEXT TIME.”

“ **_I can’t and stop swearing, you’ll get us caught._ ** ”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T? I’M HANGING BY A THREAD HERE.”

“ **_SHHHHHH, you’ll know when we get there. Just wait for five seconds. Okay?_ ** ” Ronin proceeds to pout and stick his tongue out at him childishly.

It turns out the quiet is what makes it five seconds. Ronin blinked owlishly as he stepped into a foyer. It’s decorated beautifully, everywhere he looks he sees something different and unique. It was as if it was made from glass and feathers. He turns to see a few trinkets, keychains of butterflies and moths. He goes to touch one just as Shade sweeps past him. “ **_Don’t touch that._ ** ”

So he was still in his weird form. “Where are you going-” The door barges open and Tox and Chamille are there. Both of them happen to giggling over something. And then Tox notices him. “Hey, it’s vampire boy and his boyfriend.” 

That causes both Ronin and Shade to blush brightly. Shade vanishes the form and it’s less dramatic then what Ronin had expected it to be. Shade truly was dressed like a vampire, Maroon and dark purple silks trailing behind him like a cloak and black waistcoat that held his symbol high. But Ronin quickly noticed something everyone but him in the room had. A Lapel pin. It was kirin fighting an opalescent dragon, each kirin was the original color of the Master’s Element. 

He doesn’t even realize the masters were still talking when Tox gets up close to him. “Huh, he’s pretty dirty.”

“I found him in a forest.” Ronin winces and tries to make himself smaller but he’s grabbed by the arm. “So, planning on joining us Kirins?”  
“Kirins?” **_Were you not listening at all?? It’s a Resistance! Made especially for us Bonded Blades._** “O- Oh yeah, sure!”

“Great!” Chamille clapped. “Come on, we gotta get you new clothes. You’re in rags.”

They arrive quickly in another part of the great complex. Chamille yells loudly to a curtained window. “New recruit incoming! We’re going to need some new sets of clothes and something to disguise him.” They hear muttering from above and then a man pops out, but no one familiar in Ronin’s eyes. He disappears and then clothes is thrown out the window. Some kind of green sweater shirt and beige armor, he catches those instinctually from years of practice with Wu but an eyepatch of sorts hits him directly in the eye. Thankfully, it wasn’t bleeding but hell. It hurt like fuck.

“Heh, that’s the old guy. Been living here longer then the rest of us.”

“Does he have a name?”

“Nah, we just call him the armoury. Helps give us our weapons and armor… That stuff you know!”

“Oh.” Just as he says that, she lights up and leads him away again. “I almost forgot! Your new room!”  
After a long trip in a elevator going downward. They come to a building underground that’s even more ornate then the foyer was. “You won’t be able to decorate just yet. And you’ll likely move a lot since this is only our main base.”

Ronin listens to her, looking around the place in admiration and curiosity. They finally get to the room, the lettering in a red in the exact shade of his element. “I guess you guys are prepared.” Ronin replies smiling a little.

“We always have to, there may not be many Elemental Masters but we still have to watch out for the civilians.” Chamille says sobering up but then playfully punches his arm. “Now go get some rest, I’ll give you your Pin later.”

“Alright.” So he goes into the newly made room and heads for the bed. Maybe he finally had a chance.


End file.
